The Curses a Family Brings
by Seshi Naito
Summary: What's the worst that could happen when a brother has a plan of revenge, and an unlikely pair with one common factor fall in love?
1. What is Moving in the Wind

Ok, here I go. This is my first real attempt at a storyline getting into actual words, they usually stay in my head and aggravate the living daylights out of me, but a friend, Asilin I know your out there somewhere, told me to write them down and she would start me out, and this chapter is also under her profile, as well as here. Well, I hope ya like it because I put some decent effort into it.

* * *

The Curses A Family Brings

Chapter 1: What is moving in the wind?

"Hmmm, how can I destroy him?" Lost deep in thought, he considers his ways of disposing of his half-brother.

"Sesshomaru, Master Sesshomaru. Oh no, this must be more of his tricks. I knew it. I'll never find him now, since he's left me for dead."

"Jaken, be quiet."

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, I knew you wouldn't leave me?"

The surprised smile quickly left Jaken's face.

"Master Sesshomaru?"

"Be quiet Jaken."

In a hushed voice Jaken replies, "What is it?"

Pure silence.

"Nothing, let's go."

Sesshomaru walks away, but Jaken lingers, wondering what happened. He reluctantly turns and starts to follow.

"Thud."

Jaken turns and sees nothing, and begins to realize Sesshomaru is so far ahead that he is alone.

"Master Sesshomaru? Don't leave me!"

Jaken runs as fast as he can to catch up.

"Jaken, why were you looking for me?"

"Lord Sesshomaru? um, Rin was worried and wanted me to look for you."

"Why was she worried?"

"I don't know, I think she said something about a voice she heard."

"Where is she?"

"She's just right there, through these bushes. Master Sesshomaru?"

"Quiet."

Sesshomaru quickly burst through the bushes, to see if Rin was alright. Rin is sleeping up against a tree, oblivious to everything around her. Something falls out of the tree, and hits her in the head, waking her up.

"Don't move Rin."

Sesshomaru walks towards her, ready to defend her, but whatever it was, was now gone. He picks up an ancient medallion that is part of a necklace, and ponders.

"I've seen this before."

* * *

So, how'd ya like it, well, there's a lot more on the way, so get used to hearing a little bit more about Sesshomaru. Okay's, I'm outta here. 


	2. The Medallion

Hey, I'm back again, and Pre-Calc is driving me crazy, because there's too much Green Day music stuck in my head to concentrate. Okay, well here's chapter two, but I must say it doesn't get really truely interesting until about chapter three or so.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Medallion

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you looking at?" Confusedly Rin asks, since she doesn't have a clue to what has happened.

Sesshomaru appears to be looking, with high curiosity, at the medallion.

"What is it?" Jaken has appeared from behind the tree, apparently looking for the medallion's owner.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin begins to worry, since Sesshomaru has said nothing.

Unexpectedly, he flings the medallion at the tree, pinning Jaken to it.

"Ahh, Master Sesshomaru, why?" Jaken unable to get down, begins to question his master's actions. "Is it on purpose, Is he trying to kill me, or is it to make me afraid?"

Sesshomaru turns, tired of listening to it all. Rin runs up to the tree, stands on tiptoe, and pulls out the medallion. She starts to wonder what it means, with it's words and four-pointed star shape.

"Jaken, is this something to do with magic?"

"No, it can't be, it looks more like a weapon."

Jaken returns to turning the star around in his hands, accidentally pricking himself on the edges. He stares at the blood coming from his hand, and back at the star.

Rin sees his hand and asks, "are the edges that sharp?"

Jaken doesn't reply.

"You're both wrong."

Rin gazes upward seeing Sesshomaru eyeing them. Jaken refuses to acknowledge his words.

"It's a crest."

"A crest? Like something to help remember something important?" Rin wonders what a crest means, since she has been an orphan for most of her life.

"No Rin, it's a symbol for rank or authority."

Jaken looks upward, "like a way of identifying magic users?"

"No, it's a way that lets others recognize that you are part of something important, a gang or a family."

"How do you know this?"

"I've seen it before, a long time ago."

Rin and Jaken look towards each other in confusion, mentally asking each other where Sesshomaru could have seen the star before.

* * *

So one more chapter down, and I'm not sure how many to go, In writing I'm about to finish chapter thirteen, but I must say the next chapter will hold your attention for a while, probably a short while but hey, one can only do so much. Well, now I'm off to go kill someone. See ya! 


	3. Reoccuring Dreams

Okay, here I am again, but for a real purpose, I think. Ok, even I admit that from this point on it gets a little confusing, but I don't have the time to rewrite everything where it's less confusing, so I tell ya what I'm gonna do...at the bottom of this chapter!...

* * *

Chapter 3: Reoccurring Dreams

"How could you, how could you lose our crest?"

A voice from pure darkness interrupts the silence and begs for recognition. It's piercing sound makes ignoring it not an option.

"It is a symbol of our family, of your recognition to who you are. Without it, you are nothing, now or ever."

This voice, so familiar, has haunted all dreams, since the medallion was lost. The voice is one so mysterious, yet soothing in it's tone. It was a comfort a long time ago, before all powers began to take control.

The oldest brother, the one who healed all bruises, made everything all right, was there for the whole family.

He, along with the other two boys were always protective of the family secret, the youngest, most powerful, and last of the children. The secret one one that nobody knew about, because if word got out, none of the family would be able to survive. So of course, when it came to anyone finding out about the secret, drastic measures would always be taken.

"You knew that if you were to lose that, we would all end up dead. "

The second brother joined in. The favorite, sweet, perfect young boy.

"We trusted you, and now we are going to die, hey should I feel lucky, because I don't. I said we should have killed you, for your sake, and for ours. Leaving our fates in the hands of a girl, what were they thinking? No matter how powerful she is, she's still a girl, not worthy to be trusteed with something this dangerous."

The youngest of the boys, who never trusted anything, or anyone, has made his say, simce he especially doesn't agree with the decision of the family's fate.

The oldest, Kura, middle, Samek, and youngest, Rikova, are all that remain, for the parents have met their untimely demises. They never trusted their real feelings with anyone, except their sister.

They trained her with all their might. Kura with his skill with weapons, Samek with fists and swift kicks, and Rikova with whatever was around, if he even bothered to help.

They continue to talk, but it all has been said before. Rikova finally interrupts the thoughts, referring to her personally, because it was nothing that had been mentioned before.

"Why, why do you take interest in Sesshomaru?"

* * *

So anyways, tee hee, I'm now writing at about chapter 13 and I guess I could make a chapter where the sister (sorry confusing I know, In this chapter whose name is not mentioned yet!) and Kura have a chat about what happened through all these confusing dream sequences. So that's what I'm gonna do, So now I'm off, still can't think of someting really swanky to end with, but yeah, my inner... self is calling so off I go. Oh Hey I'm just wondering is anybody out there and actually reading this? Just wondering! Ok, Now I am going hope no dead bodies will appear behind me in my path!


	4. The Brothers

Okay, sorry this one took a while to post, we haven't been allowed on the internet, because the sophmores are taking the writing assessment, but here it is, the highly awaited chapter 4. I bet you aren't even reading this, the chapter is just so overwhelming that you aren't reading this part, but have just seen Chapter 4: and went from there. Slackers, you should read this, it may be important one day.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Brothers

"Well, why do you take interest in Sesshomaru?"

This is interesting, because there is absolutely no possible way that he could know about anything to do with him. Sesshomaru he had called him, well at least there was now a name to the face. She knew not of that, only that she had seen him before, but where she did not know.

The brothers were in sight now, but they appeared colder, not the same. Kura, protective and caring, seemed to be hurting inside. He was no longer himself, not as carefree, and apparently worried about what could happen to his sister. It was obvious he had been through a lot, but what, what could make him lose this much?

Samek, who was rivaled in beauty only by his sister, had lost the touch of his magic. It was hard to tell exactly what had changed, although it was finally noticed. His eyes, only one was purple. The one that was now blue, had a scar through it, but both had lost the gleam in them. he wasn't the brother that he had been, he was always the center of attention, and now it seems he wants nothing to do with anything of the sort.

Rikova stepped from the shadows, his blue eyes gleaming. He had always had a cold stare, but this was different. Kura turned to Rikova, crimson eyes looking for an answer. Rikova seemed to be hiding something, but what?

Samek, feeling, something wrong, finally looked his sister straight in the eyes, his purple and blue eyes meeting her beautiful green ones. His eyes seemed to tell her that Rikova was biding his time. What was said next, she wasn't sure if it was real, or a voice in her head.

"It's only a matter of time, my dear sister, only a matter of time."

* * *

The next chapter should be up by next Tuesday, I'm almost done typing it, and i'm just not gonna keep ya people long this time because no one reads this part anyways. I'm outta here. 


	5. Dangerous Decisions

Okays, sorryies about this one, spring break will take a lot out of ya, even when you don't do anything, but anyways, with no further ado, here is chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5: Dangerous Decisions

"Rikova, don't do anything stupid. Do you hear me? You harm her and we'll die anyway, our fates are tied to hers." Kura, trying to reason with his brother reminds him that if he were to kill the girl, somebody would find out, and in turn would ultimately ensure his own death.

"Can't you tell Kura, I don't care any longer, anything must be better than this. I can't even sleep without worrying about her. Her of all people. I shouldn't let this go on any more, I can't take it. Samek, you can't tell me that your scar has absolutely nothing to do with her. Now, can you."

Samek, clearly afraid to question his brother, timidly answers, "No, it had nothing to do with her, an old farmer went to kill me with a scythe, but missed and cut my eye. When it finally healed, the blood had gotten into it, and changed it's color. I could've been dead, but no, I just lost the purple color in one of my eyes, and gained a scar."

All but Rikova seemed shocked, Samek had never said anything about this, or without the cover of darkness, anything at all. Rikova seemed unfazed, but appeared even more ready to attack.

"You say it has nothing to do with her, but think, if she wasn't born, would you have been hunting those sheep?"

Samek looked defeated, there was basically no way, that he could find, to save his sister.

"Well, do you admit it, she is the reason our lives are like this. She is the reason we are now the way we are. She must die, let me kill her!"

"Rikova, no, you can't, Rikova!"

Rikova reaches behind his back, pulls out a long, beautiful sword, and lunges at his sister, prepared to slice her in two.

The last words she heard were "Ukiro, no, you can't die, UKIRO!"

Samek had finally said her name, a name, no one had uttered since the four children were little, and safe. But, Rikova had chosen their fates, he has crossed the line, done the unspeakable. Soon the men, human men, will come to do their jobs. They will come and hunt the demon brothers, showing no mercy as they assume their true forms. They will shoot them with arrows a hundred times, burn them, and scatter their ashes, just to be sure that the brothers will never come back.

"Rikova, why?"

"THUD."

* * *

So, how'd ya like it? I know, I know, the main character is not supposed to die in a continuing story, but it does get confusing from here on so about chapter (thinking is it 13 or 15?) well, it's one of them, because I skipped 14, and it's either one above or below it, yeah, well, whatever. You'll find out when it's up. 


	6. A Silent Night

okay, now for chapter 6, what it's about I don't know, so tell me when ya find out!

* * *

Chapter 6: A Silent Night

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you hear that?"

"What Rin?"

Rin gazed upwards into the trees, wondering what the source of the noise was. The night was a calm, cool one, and the trees were as silent as if they were near graves. A sound could've been heard a mile away by a human, but Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts again, trying to remember where he had seen the medallion.

He sensed a vague power that led him to assume it was meant for someone more important that the person who carried the one he had seen.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you thinking?" Rin wonders into a circle, looking for Jaken.

Sesshomaru begins to walk off, trying to find an answer.

Rin's search comes to a close, when she finds Jaken unconscious in a ditch. "Jaken, Jaken, are you all right?"

She jumps into the ditch, only to discover that Jaken was also covered in bugs. Quickly, she jumped back out, found a very long stick, and returned to the ditch.

"Jaken, you're covered with a lot of bugs, and they're not the kind that are pretty."

She maneuvered the stick, where she could easily wield it. She gently prodded Jaken, trying to remove the bugs, but they flew off, and started to attack her. Finally with the bugs under control, she returned to the ditch.

"Jaken, you can get up now, Okay."

Sensing Jaken would not get up, Rin began to prod him again.

"Jaken, prod, Jaken, prod, it's not, prod, funny any, prod, more. Get up!"

She prodded him what seemed like a million times, most of them in the head.

"Jaken, I mean it, get up Jaken."

"Jaken get up."

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, he won't get up." Sesshomaru says nothing, but draws his sword.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you going to do?"

Sesshomaru swings his sword, missing Jaken's face by a few centimeters.

"Master Sesshomaru, please, please, spare me, don't kill me, please."

"Be quiet Jaken, you're not dead, ... yet."

* * *

So? what's it about, I don't have enough time to read it myself. But anyways the chapter 13 or 15 explains what is happening about this time for clearification. 


End file.
